The Story of a Magister's Daughter
by Melissa Rose1699
Summary: An alternate universe where Malcom Hawke is a magister and Fenris never escaped from Danrius. Hawke has a different past. Sticking with the game plot somewhat. Malcom has set up an arranged marriage for his daughter,with Danarius. But, what happens when she meets Danarius's body guard? Rating depends on what I decide to write regarding the steamy bits. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, sadly, they belong to bioware.

Chapter 1:

"Roxanne." I walked into my father's office.

"Father."

"Come meet Danarius, your fiancé, he's been dying to meet you. I was hoping to talk you into planning for the wedding."

"Of course father, it's a pleasure to meet you Magister Danarius."He took my hand and laid a kiss upon it.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please, its just Danarius to you."My hand felt as if it withered at his touch, it felt strangely wrong. I had just met him and my body was already reacting badly.

I was pulled out my thoughts when he led me out of the room and talked at me. I wasn't listening though, I was staring at a elven man leaning against a wall hair was snow white with tan skin and tattoos… made of….. lyrium? He was lanky with a greatsword decorating his back. He kept his head down as he joined us, next to me behind Danarius. He seemed so familiar….

It suddenly hit me, he was the lyrium ghost. The most powerful slave in Minrathous, he could stick his hand in your body and crush your heart. Yet, I wasn't afraid of him walking next to me. I felt, comforted… when he walked up? What was up with my body lately?

A week later:

Danarius had been taking me out every day for the past week, with his elven guard. I didn't even know his name yet, his presence would comfort me. It was strange and I didn't even know why it comforted me. I brushed past him in the hall and felt small tingles on my arm, and I wasn't reacting to the lyrium either. Am I going mad?

Danarius surprised me with a trip to Ferelden, for a month. I did not want to be stuck with him for a month. It was an arranged marriage I wasn't happy with, plus, he gives me a bed feeling every time I'm near him. I was glad to be in Ferelden though, I grew up there. It reminded me of when my father was a good man.

My father was a man who was selfless and put his family first, that changed when he went missing for 3 weeks. I wanted him back, not this stranger who disguises as my father. Sometimes, I get glimpses of the man he used to be. Those glimpses are what gives me hope that somehow, he could go back to being my dad.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this first chapter is REALLY short. I wanted to get a feel for what is going on and a bit of Hawke's past. I don't even know if anyone will read this, but if you do, can you send me some feedback? It would be appreciated since I haven't wrote anything in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, sadly, they belong to bioware._

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up screaming. I was sweating and my breath came out in short breathes. I felt like a Qunari stomped on my chest and kicked me in the stomach. I thought this nightmare had gone away, apparently not.

Danarius burst into my room in a panic to see me clutching my knees to my chest as I focused on my breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._

"What happened? Why were you screaming? Was it a nightmare?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. I flinched away, his hand felt like it burnt my skin.

"It was a nightmare, don't worry about it. Go back to bed."

I was trying my hardest to make sure the fear didn't show in my voice. He kept on pushing and pushing though. I kept responding the same thing, it was annoying. I finally look up at him, desperation clear in my eyes and voice.

"Please, just leave me alone right now."

After that he left without saying a word. I plopped back down on my mattress, soothed by the rocking of the ship. I thought about my nightmare, more like a vivid memory that haunted my dreams.

_*Flashback*_

"_Push me higher sis! Higher!" _

_She giggles as I push her higher on the swing. Mother was inside cooking dinner and father was getting ready for a lesson. _

"_Roxy! Come pick up a sword, you're the one who wanted to learn." _

"_Yes daddy!"_

_Bethany pulls on the sleeve of my tunic. "Do you have to?" She pouts at me._

"_I have to, Beth, I need to be able to protect myself. Plus, I'll be back. It __**is**__ your birthday."_

_I walk over to my father and Craver and grab a sword. My father ran us through vigorous training, by the end we were sweating. We always came away wiser and lithe. _

"_So why are you practicing with a sword? Shouldn't you be throwing fireballs in glass houses? What, can't handle all the temptation that comes with your special connection to the-" _

_I punched him in the face and began to feel the power flow through my veins._

"_So, your going to cheat with magic?" he sneers at me._

"_No." I grab a sword and throw him one. We strike and strafe and strike, exchanging blows. My father was surprisingly quiet, usually he hated it when we fought. We were both getting tired, but it was still evenly matched._

_He slipped up and I knocked him back with my sword at his neck. I had won. Then, I realized that my father had wanted us to work out our anger. He was quiet because he knew we needed someone to win this battle of dominance. _

_Her scream rippled through the air and I bolted around the house to see a demon ripping off the heads of bandits. I searched the yard and didn't see Bethany, she must of ran inside with mother. I watched in horror as the demon burnt another bandit to a crisp and it charged toward me. Father was fighting the other bandits. I raised my sword as it swung at me, just barely avoiding certain death. The demon flung my sword into the yard and I stumbled back. It was walking, nearer and nearer. The power flowed into my veins and I put my hands up to protect me as it attacked me. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. _

_I heard a gasp and then a gargling noise. I looked up to see Bethany clutching her stomach and staring at me._

"_Beth?! DADDY! Beth, daddy's coming, he's going to heal you. He's going to make you better!" Tears welled in my eyes._

"_It's ok sis, you were just protecting yourself. Please don't blame yourself for this. I couldn't control it, the demon, it just took over."_

"_No, Beth, I'm sorry. Don't leave me Beth, don't leave me."_

_The life drained from her eyes as she smiled up at me, reassuring me that it wasn't my fault. The tears clouded my vision as I shouted her name. I shouted until my voice was gone. _

_She was dressed in all white, the picture of an angel. The ceremony was beautiful, her body was surrounded by rose petals. We stayed until the sun started to set, then gave her body to the sea. Mother gave me looks of pity and Carver gave me looks of anger, but only dad didn't pretend to understand. He let me cry on his shoulder for hours until there was nothing left but a broken girl and a promise. A promise to never use magic again._

_*End Flashback* _

I walked to the table and blew out the candle.

"Happy Birthday Beth."

_Author's note: I honestly didn't think that anyone would comment, especially not so soon. It really made my day to find out that people were really interested. I thank you falloutkitten because I really don't want to rush this story and would appreciate if you guys would let me know if you think it is rushed. I gave you guys a long chapter since I posted such a short first chapter. Also, sorry for any errors, I don't have anything fancy like an editor. Another chapter about Hawke's past, BUT I promise to get back to the present in the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and how emotional it made me. (Bethany's death) So, what I want to know is if I should do 3__rd__ person sometimes. I don't want to do 1__st__ person for other characters like Fenris. So, tell me what you think! I LOVE hearing what you guys think so I can improve, it also makes my day and motivates me to write the next chapter faster. Sorry for the long note. Forgive me? :) _

_Love, Melissa _


	3. Chapter 3

___Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, sadly, they belong to bioware._

**Chapter 3:**

I felt like I needed to run, to keep running until my legs gave out. I couldn't do that on a ship though, so I sit watching the water and feeling restless.

"Sweetheart, we are going to arrive in Ferelden soon."

I look at him strangely. His nickname didn't go unnoticed. I nod at him, hoping he will leave, but he stays.

"When will you talk about your dream?"

"Please, leave me alone."

Thankfully, he left. He had been asking and asking, receiving the same answer. I looked at the sun setting and I watched as the water snap froze as the sun disappeared. Now was when we would travel across to the shore and the rest would go tomorrow. Danarius and Hadriana went first, despite Hadriana's bitching. The elven slave and I would follow.

As soon as my feet hit the ice, I feel completely at home. The elf silently walks beside me and it is too quiet, so I talk with…. at him. I think he's ignoring me, so I peer over and crack a joke. I was surprised to see a smirk appear on his face. Then, I realize that he is walking on ice with no shoes. I give him a pair of boots and he gives me a look.

"Sorry for not wanting you to die of frostbite," I scoff.

He silently puts them on and I can't help but wonder.

"So, what's your name anyway? I can't keep calling you elf in my mind."

Surprisingly, he tells me his name is Fenris and he talks with me for a bit.

I hear a scratching noise, and I remember hearing it for a while, but it becomes louder. I turn around and see wolves, a pack of them, stop and look at us. My eyes widen and I smack Fenris's arm, he opens his mouth and snaps it back shut as he sees what I see.

"We need to run."

"1…. 2…. 3."

I take a deep breathe and sprint. I hear the scratching behind me and Fenris is easily keeping up. I keep my eyes on the shore that seems so far away. Then, I hear a noise that makes my heart drop and makes me push myself harder. Crack. The dreadful sound of the ice giving up under all the pressure.

Every step we take is accompanied by a crack, each one getting louder and closer. I feel a sharp nip at my heel and I somehow push myself harder. The shore was still so far, we aren't going to make it.

Crack. I feel immense pain in my back, then cold. There are claws in my back and water is everywhere. I fell through the ice, I open my eyes to see bloody water. I push myself up to find ice, a thick layer of it. I pound on it with my fists when I see Fenris's feet. He peers down at me with worry, and bashes his sword into the ice.

Crack.

Black seeps into the corners of my vision.

Crack.

Water rushes into my lungs.

Crack.

His hand is thrust into my vision and I desperately grab it.

Pain.

Pain floods into my legs, pulling me down as Fenris tries to pull me up.

I think of my family.

I think of how I could see Bethany again and I smile at that.

I let go of his hand.

_**3rd person POV:**_

Fenris feels Roxanne let go of his hand. A wolf comes out of the water and climbs on land. He dives into the water and grabs Roxanne's limp, lifeless body. He gets her up on land and pumps her chest.

Pump. Pump. Pump.

He puts his lips on hers and breathes into her mouth. He is surprised to feel tingles where their skin touches.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. The tingles are starting to become overwhelming.

Fenris's mind is racing, but one word keeps popping up. _**Mate.**_

* * *

_**Author's note: Sorry for posting such a short chapter in such a long while. I have had Quaterlies all week and then my science teacher was like here's an essay. My teacher: :D Have fun! Me: D: Dude, seriously? Anyway, post a comment because I REALLY love reading them and it inspires me to post faster. Plus, they really make my day. :) I will probably be posting sooner and more often since spring break is approaching fast. **_

_**Love, Melissa**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own characters blah blah, Bioware does.

**Chapter 4:**

I open my eyes to blinding light. I sit up and pains shoots through my chest.I gasp and Danarius appears at my side, helping me sit up. My mind races as to why I'm hear. The ice and the wolves, my eyes franticly search for a certain snow-haired elf. I spot him in the corner with an expressionless mask on his face, but when my eyes meet his emotion flashes on his face. Was he worried about me?

"Are you ok? What do you remember dear?" Danarius's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm fine, but I don't really remember anything. What happened?"

"You fell into the ice, but I got to you just in time."

I couldn't believe he was lying to my face to make himself look good. Ugh.

"Oh, thanks."

I sneak at glance at Fenris to see him livid, I knew he was the one who saved my life. I could only imagine how pissed he was.

Somehow I convinced Danarius to let me have some time alone. So I prepared a nice relaxing bubble bath. I slip in and hiss as the soap hits the gashes on my back.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

Relief flooded Fenris when Roxanne looked into his eyes after she woke up, was she looking for him?

He wanted to rip the man's throat out when he claimed to rescue her, but she looked annoyed. Almost like she knew he was just making himself look good. She dismissed herself to her room and so he stayed in his corner, thinking about what had happened.

_*Start of Flashback*_

_Fenris feels Roxanne let go of his hand. A wolf comes out of the water and climbs on land. He dives into the water and grabs Roxanne's limp, lifeless body. He gets her up on land and pumps her chest._

_Pump. Pump. Pump._

_He puts his lips on hers and breathes into her mouth. He is surprised to feel tingles where their skin touches. _

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. The tingles are starting to become overwhelming. _

_Fenris's mind is racing, but one word keeps popping up. __**Mate.**_

_She coughed up the water and gasped for air before blacking out again. He turned toward the pack of wolves and he let an inhuman growl escape his lips. The wolves' ears went back, hearing the authority behind the growl. One wolf stepped forward and looked Fenris in the eyes. Fenris glared back, silently daring the wolf to attack._

_'Go ahead, and try to attack me and my mate. See what happens.' He thought._

_The wolf seemed to bow in respect and barked to make the pack leave, as if it had heard Fenris's thoughts._

_*End of Flashback*_

**Roxanne's POV:**

I felt better after my bath and was pleasantly surprised to see Fenris in a corner of my room. He just watched silently, but his presence comforted me. I was bored out of my mind so I started talking at Fenris again, glad he was silently listening. I turned to him and joked, "Sorry, I guess I like to hear the sound of my voice." I was answered with a chuckle that warmed my bones, it was like music to my ears. I was sky high, and completely at peace.

My high crashed as the door opened to reveal Danarius. Fenris was ordered out. Danarius walked in and shut the door behind him. I wanted to turn and run when the lock clicked, but my feet stayed firmly planted to the floor as my head screamed at me.

In a blur, Danarius crossed the room and stood chest to chest with me. How did he get here that fast? My thoughts were interrupted when he kissed me roughly and shoved me against the wall. My head was screaming at me to do something, but my body was shocked and remained still. He licked my lip for permission to enter and I kept my lips firmly pressed together.

He bit down hard on my lip and I gasped, letting him force his tongue into my mouth. My body finally reacted, shoving Danarius hard. He grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head. Panic and fear coursed through me. Adrenaline surged through my veins as I kissed him back and he moved closer. I kicked him in the balls, successfully sending him to the ground.

I ran to the door and start to open it only to have it slammed in my face. I felt the gashes in my back reopen as I hit the wall. All of the air rushed out of my lungs. He stood over me and lifted me up to my feet. I leaned against the wall and he ripped my shirt open, making buttons fly everywhere. I thrashed around to no avail, he dug his nails into my hips, making me scream.

* * *

Oh i just love a good cliffy. Sorry it took me oh so long to update. My computer crashed and I had to get it fixed, boo. But now I'm back and i hope to be updating soon since i'll be getting out of school soon, yay! Ok, so please leave a review. I actually took longer to post because I wasn't inspired. :( Please, some inspiration or critics would be appreciated. Oh, pic of Bethany: manga/?order=9&q=moon+reflection#/art/moon-reflection-151395257?_sid=56b34c92 and a pic of Hawke: manga/?order=9&q=Black+Hair+Girl#/art/Black-Hair-Girl-157003980?_sid=16258d93 If you like the pics, show some support and fav it or leave a comment. Obviously not my work and I give the artists full credit.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry, I disappeared for a while there. :( I haven't been updating because my computer was being a butt and when it was fixed, I wasn't inspired and didn't write. I recently picked up dragon age origins and started dragon age 2 so the ideas started flowing. I already have the next 3-5 chapters planned out. I feel like a horrible author for not updating and people still follow and favorite my story. You guys are just so awesome and patient with me. I apologise for any errors since I'm updating this on my phone. Anyway. here is the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: Bioware owns everything blah blah blah.

* * *

Danarius dug his nails into my waist, making me scream. He looked at me and moved his free hand to my top, he ripped it and buttons flew everywhere. His grip loosened and blood started to pour out of his mouth, accompanied by a gurgle. He looked down to a blade sticking out through his stomach. The blade was ferociously ripped from his stomach and he fell to the ground, revealing a very pissed Fenris. Danarius looked at me, "heal me... please dear." I shudder, oh maker. Danarius is going to die. What if we are captured? I have to get out of here, WE need to get out of here.

I rush past Fenris and immediately start filling 2 packs with essentials; cloaks, clothes, food, water, etc. I turn and see Fenris simply staring at Danarius' s corpse. "Fenris, we need to get out of here." No response. I grab his arm, "Fenris." No response. I turn him to face me, "Fenris, we need to get out before someone finds us." He finally looks up into my eyes and nods. I hand him his pack and we go out the window into the woods nearby. We ran. And ran. And ran. It was two days of running until we found the city of Denerim. We got more supplies and left, moving from town to town, never lingering in one place for too long.

Months later, 3rd person POV:

Fenris had been surprised to say the least that Roxanne had wanted to travel together. He had expected her to betray him, so he kept his guard up. As the months went by though, he found himself relaxing only in her presence. He found himself wanting, even craving her company. He eventually discovered he loved to make her laugh and smile. Even though they had grown close, one thought plagued his mind, she was a mage yet he had never seen her cast a spell. For all he knew, she could be just like Danarius or even Hadrianna. He did not know her intentions. Yet, he still had these feelings for her. Even swore to protect her, but that one thought stopped him from acting upon his feelings.

He thought she felt the same, but how could she? He was just a slave and an elf, while she was the daughter of nobility. (One of the many things he learned about her during their time together.) His appearance was dirty and intimidating while hers was clean and the picture of beauty. (I don't think I ever described Hawke's appearance so here you go.) Her body was toned, but she was still curvy. She had elegant features, high cheekbones and plump lips. Her midnight black hair reached the bottom of her shoulder blades in loose curls and her lips were always bright red as if she was wearing lipstick. Her creamy white skin puzzled him, for she did not tan in the sun despite being out for hours. But the one thing that captured him the most were her eyes, those vibrant sapphire blue eyes that seemed to see into the very depths of his soul. How could he be so enraptured with a woman he knew so shortly? Much less a mage? A voice inside him answered his question, 'she is our mate, mage or no.'

With that answer he sighed and looked over at the woman plaguing his thoughts. She had fallen asleep with her head laying on an open book. He carefully picked her up and set her on her bed, pulling the sheets over her body. Her face was peaceful, and she looked... angelic. How could the maker be so cruel to make her a mage? Frustrated by his thinking, he layed on his bed and he thought about what to do for her birthday instead. He did this until his eyes grew weary and sleep took him.

* * *

Alright, finally! A new chapter! I wanted to start hinting to what Fenris is... Unless you already figured it out. I also started introducing their relationship so that the next chapters can maybe have some fluff hopefully. The next few chapters will be about Hawke and Fenris on the run, but relaxed and focusing more on their relationship. Then comes Kirkwall, I'm hoping to stick to most of the plot but not as much with act 1 since Hawke will be already living in the amell estate with her mom, brother, and some others... So that means no deep roads expedition and things will be altered accordingly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember: the review button is your friend! I hope to be updating the next chapter this week, but it will be hard since I'm updating on my phone. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise! Two chapters in one week! Whoa. Before we start this chapter though, I want to point out that Hawke is still young and in her teens. I realize this makes the situation with Danarius statutory rape, but I wanted to stay lore friendly since back then girls could be married off and with child as young as 12/13. Hawke is older though, she will be turning 16 in the next chapter. Fenris is only 1 year older and partially explains why he is infatuated with Hawke so quickly and vice versa. Anyway, I made Hawke young to emphasize how mature Hawke is for her age. So, here is chapter 6! :)

Disclaimer: It is all bioware's

* * *

Hawke's POV:

I woke up to find I've been moved to my bed. Fenris had been doing that more and more lately considering I fall asleep reading. I get up and manage to get my hair into a ponytail, tying a red ribbon around it. I get dressed in simple clothes and pull on my boots. I had to go to the market today to acquire food and other supplies.

I walk out into the town of Lothering, hearing an elven family complain about bandits taking their goods. I walk to the edge of town to see the bandits demanding coin from 3 well armored travelers. A fight starts and the women, I think the leader, decapitates the bandit. The rest are quickly dealt with and they move on into town. I walk to the loot pile the bandits had and took a few sovereigns to buy supplies. The merchant had been selling his goods high, but I had been surprised with reasonably priced goods. A crowd had formed around a usually empty part of town. I weave through people to find there was to be a festival as of tomorrow. The people were that desperate to forget the darkspawn.

I walk towards our temporary house, I pull my cloak together a bit more. It was getting cold out, strange for this time of y- My back is slammed into a wall, a blade at my throat. "Give me the goods girl." My mind flashes back to that moment with Danarius, how helpless I was. I bring up my leg, a swift knee to the jewels. He doubles over, and I follow up with a kick to the face. I look at his face, I had seen it before on the chanters board for murder and theft. I took his own dagger and slit his throat. Suddenly glad for the training Fenris gave me, I step out of the alley and goes to the house. Tonight, I was making dinner.

I stir the pot of stew, dinner was almost done. Fenris walks in, laying his game on the table. He disappears and I work on skinning the game. He comes back in normal clothing and cocks his head at me.

"What made you so happy that your cooking dinner and skinning?"

"Do I have to be happy to lighten your work a bit," I ask innocently.

He shakes his head with a ghost of a smile, "then what did I do to deserve this?"

"It's just me thanking you for training." He narrows his eyes, I couldn't fool him. "What happened? Did someone attack you? I swear to Andraste herself if they-"

"Fenris. Its fine, I handled it. Thanks to you. There's no reason to worry." He just shakes his head. Since when did he get so protective? Is he attracted to me? No. He just saw me as an ally, nothing more. He hated mages, therefore he wouldn't care for more anymore then he had to.

"Roxanne. I need you to tell me something."

I looked at him. Where did this come from? "Sure, Fenris. What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you use your magic if you're a mage?"

The question I had been dreading, the one thing I did not want to explain. I sigh, I didn't want to recall my sister's death.

3rd person POV:

"Why would I want to use magic? I mean its soo overrated." This is one thing he learned from their time together, she deflected with humor.

"Roxy if you don't want to tell me, just say so."

Her expression grew sad and distant. She told him the reason, not once looking at him. He watched her carefully guarded expression with disdain. He could see her eyes glistening at the end of her tragic tale. She was extremely wise for her age and for a mage. Choosing not to use her magic was a noble decision. These thoughts flooded his mind, making him realize how unfair he had been in assuming she was just like any other magister. And as much as it pained him, he had to ask another question close to home.

Hawke's POV:

I was surprised when he hit me with another question, "How did your father become a magister? He seemed like a wise man in your tale."

I sigh, "You're right, my father wasn't always like he is today. He was a wise man, a noble man. He wished his magic on no one and taught us to control ours. He always used to tell me and Beth that our magic will serve that which is best in us, not that which is most base. Then one day he disappeared, for 3 weeks. When he came back, he wasn't the same loving father I knew. He was cold and ruthless, he forced our family to go to Tevinter so he could become a magister. Mother and Carver left, but I stayed."

"Why? You could have left with them."

"I couldn't leave him, even if he had changed. Mother and Carver still blamed me for Beth's death, he was the only one who told me they were wrong. The only one who stayed by me and supported me. And the only thing that reminded me of when he was a loving father was stolen."

"Stolen?"

"There was a blade, a greatsword that had been passed down through my family for generations. He was going to give it to me when I came of age since I did not use my magic, but it was stolen before he had the chance."

"Why not get it back?"

I scoff, "You speak as if it were that easy. The blade was stolen by an arl. He demanded my father give it to him so he could use it to help against a war. Going in his house would be suicide."

Frustrated by where the conversation was going, I completely changed topic.

"What about you? Why don't you find your family? Why don't you go home?"

"Because I don't know where home is, I don't know who my family is."

I place my hand on his, trying to ignore the tingles that shot hrough my hand. "I'm sure you'll find your home and find out who your family is."

"Why don't you go back to your home? The one from before?"

"Because that's not where home is anymore."

"Then where is it?"

"Wherever we are I guess."

We ate the rest of dinner in silence. I called it a night and when my head hit the pillow I realize that I partially lied, home was wherever he was. Whether we like it or not he is basically my family now.

* * *

So Fenris and Hawke get closer and Fenris is even getting protective. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! A lot will happen and then we get into more of the plot line. Oh, and I wanted to tell you guys that I will be putting the mark of the assassin dlc and the legacy dlc in the story. MOA will be pretty irrelevant to the storyline, but legacy will be super important concerning the storyline. I'm going to use legacy like the game did, finally giving us answers about Mr Malcolm Hawke. I'm super excited to be writing the next chapter and I hope(crosses fingers) that I will be uploading it in the next couple of days. And please REVIEW, I know you want to and I want you too. I appreciate the feedback, criticism and everything.

Special thanks to AFan who did review the last chapter and my response: Thanks for the criticism, I'm planning for it to slow down in the next chapter or 2 when we get to Kirkwall and I'll pretty much be walking through the main quests. I will also try to add more details.

Thanks everyone for your continued support! :)


End file.
